Always Be My Baby
by Jiberty Fan
Summary: This is a rewrite of the events of "Love Lockdown." This is a Holly J and Declan fic. Complete.


Always Be My Baby

By Jiberty Fan

This is a one shot fic set during and right after "Love Lockdown" even though I know it's been done before. I didn't like what was done to Declan's character during "Love Lockdown" and Sav deserved to be more than just someone's love interest. If I owned "Degrassi", Declan and Holly J would've gotten enjoy a little more time together as "Degrassi's" power couple. The song title comes from Mariah Carey's classic song. I wish that the new episodes would use popular 90's song titles and this song does remind me of Holly J and Declan. If any Holly J and Declan fans need any inspiration or sign of hope as far as the future of Holly J and Declan, go and watch "Dead and Gone Part 1." As a writer, I am more concerned with quality over quantity. Declan's thoughts are in Italics. I own nothing. Thank you to those who've read and reviewed my other fanfics. Please read and review.

Holly J Sinclair was not big on surprises and she was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend Declan Coyne standing right beside Fiona the day of the Grundy's. She knew that now was not a good time to show her true feelings but she also knew she could never lie to Declan Coyne.

Holly J knows that Declan is not going to be happy when he finds out that she's dating Sav.

Holly J also knows full well that Declan Coyne would never tell her that she hurt him. However, Holly J knows that deep down that she's hurt the man who always only wanted the very best for his Presidenta and that the Coyne's like any family of New York socialites used money to solve any problems that would come up.

Holly J then decides to drop everything, no questions asked and spend time with both Fiona and Declan like nothing has changed and Declan had never left completely throwing caution into the wind. Fiona, on the other hand, is thrilled to have some family time with Declan and Holly J, the young woman that she's hoping will be her sister-in-law and carry the Coyne surname soon.

It's not easy getting over Declan Coyne but Holly J is desperately trying.

Holly J chooses to ignore Sav's warning that Declan wants her back.

Along with most of the Degrassi student body, Holly J hears Declan's speech at the Grundy's and her pulse starts to quicken and her heart melts. She has quickly forgotten what it feels like to be completely loved, cherished and appreciated by someone else. Holly J smiles politely and holds in a sigh hoping that Sav especially didn't notice anything.

Holly J tries completely unsuccessfully to avoid Declan at the after party where he tells her in no uncertain terms that they are wasting time by not being together and that he still loves her. Holly J thought that this was all that she would have to deal with but Fiona decided that tonight of all nights to get really drunk and she and Declan are left to pick up the pieces and to their own devices.

Holly J does try to resist the charms and allure of Declan Coyne and it does work for awhile.

That is until he gives her a kiss. She knows deep down that this wrong because she's technically dating Sav and how she would never want to hurt him. Holly J then shuts her eyes and realizes that at that moment that Declan was right in that her feelings for him didn't just go away because she wanted them to. Holly J kisses Declan again and he happily obliges in trying to make up for all the time that he was away from Holly J.

The sound of Declan saying "I love you" and knowing the he truly meant it was music to Holly J's ears because a small part of her thought that after her family's money was gone that she couldn't have everything she wanted and that she had to give up something.

Her prince charming, Declan Coyne thought differently and felt that his princess Holly Jeanette Sinclair deserved all the world had to offer her and most of all to find love and be loved in return.

"This was one amazing night, first the theatre awards and then we reconnect. I am just so happy to feel this close to you again." Declan kisses Holly J's hand.

She realizes that he looks like a little boy on Christmas morning that got the exact present that he wanted.

Declan is further rewarded with a good morning kiss from Holly J. _This was really worth waiting for. _

"Declan, this was great, perfect really, but we still have 90 days before graduation. What am I supposed to do now? I didn't mean to hurt Sav but it's not fair to anyone if one person's unhappy in a relationship."

"HJ, Sav's not a little boy, he'll be fine."

"Have I mentioned to you that he and I still have to work together for student council?"

"You're Holly J Sinclair, you kick ass and take names. I love that about you. I just wish that I could watch you break up with Sav because you're not feeling it."

"Declan! You can't come to that. I feel bad enough about the whole thing as it is and I'm sure we'll be the subject of the grapevine for a bit and you can't just leave Vanderbilt and New York in the middle of the year. Your mother will not be happy with me."

"We can be really sneaky and discrete even Chantay won't find out, I promise."

"No, I'll just tell Sav that "I'm not feeling it anymore on Skype. It will be quick and painless and a big weight will be off of my shoulders."

"As far as my staying here, I think that it would be good for Fiona's stability if I stayed here and I know that my mom wants Fi and I to be happy. Besides we need to do something about these awful school uniforms. I want to help with that. Bad school uniforms will not be a part of my Presidenta's legacy at Degrassi if I can help it."

"They aren't so bad once you get used to them and believe me Sav and I have tried to get Mr. Simpson to budge on the uniforms to no avail."

"It's something you and I can work on together and it's not like you to give up so easily, HJ."

"I'm looking forward to leaving Degrassi…"

"And…" Declan waited for his girlfriend to continue.

"I do have some news in the meantime that should make you happy."

"What could possibly make this any better?"

"I got into Yale. You're the first person that I've told. I wanted to share that with someone would understand and …" Declan stops her mid sentence to kiss her. Holly J smiled with pride.

"I love you, Miss Sinclair and am so proud of you."

Holly J then has a realization. "Declan, I've left the cab waiting!"

"You can go to school with Fiona and I today, HJ. I'll go apologize to him and pay because his wait was caused completely by me."

"Are you sure, Declan? I can pay you back."

"Holly J, this was priceless."

"We can pay the cab driver together. You shouldn't take all the blame, Declan."

"I love how you think, HJ." After dressing quickly, Declan had never felt this happy or accomplished all at the same time. Declan walked out the door with his hand grasping Holly J's he gave her a kiss not just for today and all that they had overcome together but also for their future together at Degrassi, Yale and beyond.

The End.


End file.
